


Weirynsra

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident during a routine visit to a quite forest, Daine really finds out what the Divine Realms are like, and Numair is left alone and hurting with their two children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daine's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2007 when I was first writing fanfiction. It was written when I had decided to make a series of fics based on character deaths (I don't know why this struck me as a good idea) and this was the first one I pulled out of the bowl of names I had.

Dusk set upon the forest, but it was hardly noticed by any of the inhabitants.

The animals of the forest clustered around a woman who had smoky brown curls flowing down her back, and ever-changing blue-gray eyes. Veralidaine Sarrasri was the Wildmage – the most gifted of those who possessed Wild Magic.

She was also a demi-goddess in her own right. Her father was Weiryn, the hunt god of the Gallans; and her mother had become the Green Lady after her death.

Now she waited; Numair would join her soon. He had gone to investigate an attack that had involved powerful magic. Neither of them thought it would take too long, so they had agreed to meet in a nearby forest where Daine was taking care of a few extremely ill animals.

Daine laughed as a rabbit nuzzled her gratefully.

Suddenly arrows hit two of the deer standing near to her. They collapsed instantly, poison running through their systems in a matter of seconds.

Daine whirled. There was no one in sight. Reaching out with her magic, she knew it wasn't any of the immortals that had once plagued Tortall, and there weren't any other humans nearby for all she could tell.

Just as suddenly as the arrows had struck the deer, a dagger flashed almost an inch to the left of her head. It struck a tree a few feet behind her.

She scanned the forest, searching for her attackers, but there was still no one in sight, magical or unaided.

Daine shooed the remainder of the animals away and knelt by the deer, a doe and a buck. They were both dead.

 _What could kill them so fast?_ She mentally ran through all of the kinds of poison she knew of. None of them could kill that quickly, even with an animal as small as a mouse.

Glad that she had sent her friends away, she did the only thing she could - she ran. Daine didn't like running from an enemy, but it was the only thing she could do. She couldn't sense or see this enemy, and she didn't have a clue to what it was.

As she ran, things flew past her: arrows, daggers, even a few throwing stars. She ducked them as best she could, and she nearly got out of the forest unscathed.

Except for one dagger. It flew past her right arm as she ran, and sliced through her shirtsleeve and scored her lightly, causing a small, shallow cut that stung severely.

She kept running, though she was aware of a fire spreading from the cut. Without noticing where she was going, she barreled right into Numair. They both went flying, and tumbled down the slight rise that Numair had just walked up.

A grin spread over his face when he saw her, "Magelet!" He greeted her with a quick embrace and a kiss. His smile faded as his expression went from jubilant to worried.

Daine was having trouble breathing, and her heart was pounding. The blackness was already enfolding her in its cold embrace. The cool blackness crept up faster than she could even fight.

Numair's worried face faded before she could even tell him that she loved him just one more time. There was an agonized scream, full of pain and loss.

Then everything was gone.

_Daine woke to warm sun beating down on her. She opened her eyes; there was blue sky above her. She frowned, and sat up. She sat on a grassy hill, near a small house._

_Two people stood beside it. One was a tall man, his olive skin streaked here and there with green. His hair was curly, and a smoky brown shade. Rooted in the brown hair were antlers._

_Standing beside him was a woman attired all in green. She had long, silky blond hair, neatly braided, and partially covered by a thrown back veil of emerald gossamer._

_Daine recognized them instantly. They were her parents. She was in the Divine Realms._

_A silent tear slid down Daine's cheek. Finally she stood, and walked down the hill. She stopped in front of Sarra and Weiryn._

_"Send me back. Please," she said tearfully. Sarra slowly shook her head, a sad look in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, dear, but you cannot go back. Not this time." Daine stared at her, then glanced at her father. He shook his head silently._

_Daine stood there in front of them, her mouth agape, for a moment, her expression full of disbelief._

_They wouldn't let her go back to Numair, or Sarralyn and Rikash. She backed up a few paces and plopped down, tears running down her face._

_Weiryn stepped forward and dropped to one knee in front of his daughter, "You may stay here, or go on to Dark God's realm. If you stay here, you can become a goddess, and you will have the power to bring your Numair here when he passes from the mortal world. If you go on, you will still be with him, it's your choice, my dear," he said. His eyes met hers._

_Daine sniffed once more, and wiped away the last of the tears. "I'll stay," she said quietly. He offered her his hand to help her up._

_As she stood, she suddenly felt more invigorated then she had in her entire life. There was an energy coursing through her; power like she'd never experienced flooded her senses._

_For a moment she lost Daine, the feeling was so strong. It faded after a few moments, but the boundless energy remained._

_Glancing down, she saw that instead of the comfortable shirt and breeches that she had worn moments before, she now wore a long smooth skirt of some sort of deep russet-colored hide._

_Besides the skirt, her boots had remained, and they felt the same. But they were no longer made of soft black leather. They were of the same russet hide; Daine still couldn't tell what it was._

_Her shirt was of the same unidentifiable material. It was long-sleeved and snug fitting around the arms, and it was adorned by a delicate pattern stitched above the hem, and up around one side and around to her shoulder on the opposite side._

_She looked different, and she felt different. She glanced at her parents; Sarra was smiling proudly._

_Weiryn nodded to her, "Now, you may pick your name – what you shall be known as by the mortals," he said. Daine looked up at him for a moment. "Weirynsra," she stated. "My name will be Weirynsra – the daughter of Weiryn."_

_Her father smiled, and nodded his approval "Then Weirynsra you are. The goddess of animals and wild magic."_

_There was only one thing weighing her heart down. Numair, Sarralyn and Rikash. She could still watch over them, but she wouldn't be a part of their lives anymore. Maybe being Weirynsra wouldn't be so bad…she would see her family again, and maybe they would join her in the Divine Realms…_


	2. Numair's Heartbreak

He felt like his heart was being torn apart, and the agonized scream was all that gave it voice.

Numair couldn't control himself anymore, the instant he'd felt Daine die, he lost it. His dark brown eyes overflowed with tears, as he knelt there. Time seemed to stand still for him, it didn't seem real, he couldn't have lost her, not now.

Gently placing her body in the soft grass, he felt fury take over. Whoever – or whatever – had done this would pay.

His Gift streamed from his hands, the ebony and white magic surging through the forest. Strangely, it didn't harm the trees, or the animals. It only sought out the monsters that had killed Daine.

In his rage, he somehow lost himself, for a time. The pain of his loss cascaded over him, as he felt his anger wash him away.

Now he felt them, the ones who had killed his love. Instantly his rage was intensified, he wanted them to face worse then they'd given Daine, and they would.

They had angered the most powerful black-robe mage in all of Tortall, maybe even all of the world. They were going to die in excruciating pain, if Numair had anything to say about it. As it were, he did. He had all the say in the matter.

He stalked through the trees, his Gift like an aura around him. The white flecks were brighter than the sun, and the black darker than true oblivion.

They were on the other side of the forest, laughing and congratulating each other on a job well done. They were just ordinary men, nothing more. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't really even think. All he cared about was that Daine was gone. That he'd lost the one he cared about most, the only one he'd ever truly loved.

His vision began to grow darker, after a moment, he remembered nothing more. The next thing he knew, he was kneeling by her body again.

The tears streamed unhindered down his face. He couldn't believe that she was gone, just like that. He'd always thought that he'd die first. They'd both thought that, and had many discussions about it.

They'd planned for the event of his death, but not of hers. It had never occurred to them that she was just as likely to pass away first. Now he was left alone to raise their children, and to deal with the pain of losing her.

Numair had never wanted to leave her alone in the world like she'd just left him. It was rather ironic, to be honest, but he didn't really notice at this point.

His world was coming crashing down before his eyes. He'd never thought this would happen, not the way it had. Daine had been so much younger than he, so full of life. It just didn't seem fair.

* * *

Numair shook his head again, his dark, reddened eyes never leaving the redwood coffin. He still had a hard time believing that Daine was really dead. One second she was there, the next she was gone.

Never again would he see her standing at the outside window, her beautiful smoky brown hair tumbling down her back, while the sun created a halo of light around her features.

Never again would he see the laughter in her stormy blue-gray eyes. He didn't know if he could bear it.

Never again would he see her sitting in front of the fire with Sarralyn and Rikash after a long day.

After the years he had spent with Daine, he was amazed that he'd ever lived without her, and his heart was torn that he'd have to live without her for years and years.

He looked up King Jonathan, who was delivering his eulogy. Alanna's tribute was next, then Numair's, then the funeral would be nearly over.

All they'd have left to do was bury her body. That was so hard for him to think. Every time he thought it, it seemed to become more real.

The more real it was to him, the more it hurt. He knew the cycle would go on and on, for a long time. Maybe eventually it would end. Maybe not.

While he'd been distracted, Alanna had started and finished. It was his turn to speak. He took a deep breath, stood up, and faced the crowd. It was only their closest friends. Jonathan and Thayet, Alanna and George, Onua and Sarge, Buri and Raoul, Miri and Evin – they'd all come to say their last goodbye to her.

But it was harder on him than on any of them. He'd been closer to her. He'd loved her more than anything else.

Sarralyn gave his hand a squeeze as he prepared to speak. He gave her the best smile he could, and began to speak before he no longer could.

"Daine meant alot to alot of people, but she meant more to us, to her closest friends. She was a beautiful and gifted person, in ways that not even she knew. She helped Tortall through one of the hardest wars we'd felt in generations, and made peace between us and the immortals. She bravely fought against Ozorne and won. She even gave up being able to see her mother and father, for us. We would have been lost without her, and we were fortunate to have had her, for the few short years we did. No one will ever forget her, least of all, myself. She made living worth it, not just something I did because I was needed and necessary. She had a profound impact on each of our lives, and on our country. To say the least, she will be missed."

His throat tightened, and a tear fell from his tear-stained eyes. It was so hard to say goodbye to her, just as it was hard for him to go on without her.

After he had sat down again, Rikash gave him a one-armed hug, and Sarralyn leaned against him, snuggling closer. He was all they had left, now.

That was why he hadn't just given up. His children had lost their mother; they needed him more than ever now. Even if he'd lost his heart when Daine had died, he still had a reason to live.

He could go on, for a while at least.


	3. Midsummer Crossing

Months had passed, almost three years, more precisely, since the day that Daine had died. For months Numair had been aching to see her one last time. He was useless to King Jonathan. He couldn't even manage to make a candle explode when he tried to light it, or blow it out, and it wouldn't even light, either.

He sat by the window, at her favorite spot, staring out over the land outside his tower. Maybe he would go outside today, to let Sarralyn and Rikash play outside for a while. He sighed, the sound so heartfelt that it could have brought tears to even Alanna's eyes.

Finally, he got up, and stretched his long legs. After clomping down the steps from the high tower room, he noted that the lower rooms were actually clean, when he hadn't bothered to even try straightening them up.

He found his two children in the kitchen, giggling excitedly as Sarralyn stirred a big bowl. They noticed him as soon as he walked in, and immediately shrieked 'Dad!' and flung themselves at him. He hugged them tightly, trying to pull on a semblance of a smile.

"Would you two like to go outside today?" Numair asked. They stared at him with wide eyes before nodding; it was the first time since they'd arrived back at the tower that Numair had asked them that.

Once outside, Sarralyn immediately went to see Cloud, her mother's now elderly pony. Rikash wanted to go to the lake that wasn't too far from the tower. Numair knew that he could safely leave Sarralyn with the animals - she had Daine's wild magic, the animals loved her.

At the lake, Rikash sat in the sand and used his own black Gift to shape the sand into intricate shapes that would otherwise be impossible. Numair sat farther up, on a sand dune, looking out toward the water. Daine had loved that feature of the tower – being so close to the water. There were otters, beavers, and all sorts of other animals around for her to talk to. In an instant, a memory of her flashed in his mind.

_She sat by the water, an otter on her lap, and other animals clustered around, hanging onto her clothing, and a few birds even perched in her smoky hair. She grinned up at Numair, her stormy blue-gray eyes sparkling._

Numair closed his eyes, tears forming in his dark eyes. He missed her so much that it hurt to even think of her. He'd worked so hard to erase the pain, so that he could think of her without his heart being ripped out. It had never worked, though.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His only thoughts were of her, and one important fact failed to register in his mind. It was Midsummer.

* * *

_Daine sat at one of the lakes near Weiryn's house, watching the deep blue depths churn as gentle waves lapped the shore. She raised her hand, and with a small effort, commanded the water to show her an image of Numair. He sat alone on a sand dune, not too far from where Rikash sat, she saw. The way he looked hurt her more than any dagger or magic ever could._

_She watched the image sadly, unaware of her father's soft footsteps growing nearer. She didn't notice him until he was right next to her. He sighed, causing her to jump and look up at him._

" _You're missing him, aren't you?" Weiryn asked. Daine nodded slowly. "It's Midsummer, Diane, you could go through, for a short while, if it would make you happy," he told her, shifting his bow to his other hand._

_Daine watched him for a moment, just a little shocked. She hadn't known that it was Midsummer. Time passed differently when you were immortal, and when you were in the Divine Realms._

" _Really? I could?" Weiryn nodded, "Yes, you could. All you really have to do is will it. That is what your mother and I did when we pulled you and Numair through to save you from those Skinners."_

_Daine considered this for a moment. It made perfect sense; she was almost surprised that she hadn't thought of it before. "Thank you, Da," she said. She then stood up, and brushed the sand off of her skirt. Weiryn nodded, and walked away, back to the cottage._

_Raising one hand, and closing her eyes, she exerted her will and pushed toward the mortal world. After a moment, she opened her eyes again to see a pale violet vortex swirling in front of her. Mist drifted out and around her as she stood there. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through it._

* * *

Numair was still sitting there, with his head in his hands while he watched Rikash. It took him a few moments to register the cold wetness hitting the back of his neck. When he did, he turned to see mist billowing from the forest behind him, and a dark shape within the swirling mist.

He was instantly on his feet, not worried for his own safety, but for Rikash's. His void colored Gift flooded into the air in front of him, ready to surge forward if whatever it was proved to be malevolent.

Some of the mist cleared as the seconds ticked by. The shape stepped forward, moving closer to him.

He shifted his stance slightly, waiting for it to emerge. The mist cleared more as it walked nearer. It wasn't long before he could see what it was. It was a person – it was Daine. He blinked several times, not daring to believe his eyes. She was right in front of him before he could speak.

"Daine? I-is that you?" He asked. She grinned, "Yes, it's me, Numair," she said. To prove it, she lifted herself onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He just stared at her, his mouth agape. After a few moments, she giggled at his astonishment.

"Numair, snap out of it. It really is me. I'm a goddess, now. I'm not dead," she paused to consider that for a moment, "well, not entirely." She laughed at herself, not entirely sure if she counted as alive, or dead, since she was a goddess.

It took a few more minutes before it actually clicked in his mind that she was there, that she wasn't dead. By the time he finally did, there was a cry of 'Ma!' from near the water. Rikash came barreling over from where he'd sat. He slammed into Daine, but she managed to keep her balance.

"Ma, you came home!" Daine smiled sadly at the boy. She knew she'd have to leave again in a couple of hours, maybe sooner. The passage to the Divine Realms would close soon, and she couldn't be on this side of the barrier, not as a new goddess.

Mithros would have her head if she got herself stuck in the Mortal Realms, particularly since it was her first time there since she had been a mortal herself.

It was only a few moments after Rikash had dashed over that she heard a voice calling from the still swirling vortex.

"Daine, Mithros is starting to wonder where you are. Midsummer's almost over, you need to come back," her mother called. Daine glanced at Numair.

"I love you, Numair. I'll try to come back soon. If you ever need help, just call for Weirynsra. She'll always answer - I'll always answer." With that, she detached herself from Rikash, kissed her son on the cheek, gave Numair a quick kiss, and walked back to the portal, glad that she'd made that Midsummer crossing.

It was a long time before she saw either of them again.


	4. The Immortal Forever

Years had passed, many long years, since Numair had seen Daine. The last time he had it had been her visit at Midsummer so many years before. Sarralyn and Rikash were grown, with families of their own. They had stayed close, so that they could visit often, and come quickly if he needed one of them.

Roald had been crowned king a few years before, when Jonathan passed away peacefully in his sleep. Thayet had died a few years before that, Raoul and Buri were still alive, but both Alanna and George had died several years back.

Everything was coming to an end for their generation. Now it was Numair's turn. He'd been ill for a long time, but it had worsened lately. He knew he only had a little bit of time left.

Then maybe he'd be at peace, maybe he'd be able to see Daine again.

Sarralyn and Rikash both sat by their father's bed, watching sadly, they knew it wouldn't be long before the dark god's abyss would take him. He hadn't been well in a long, long time; it had been more than a decade by their count.

He'd gotten better about losing Daine, after a few years, having only spells of depression instead of being consumed by it all the time. He's gone on a few missions for the king, and had eventually gone back to his work. He'd also started detaching himself from his close friends and his family.

He'd become a recluse of sorts, except when Jonathan had needed him, or when Sarralyn and Rikash brought their families to see him. He'd changed quite a bit since Daine's death, so many years ago.

A hoarse cough ravaged his throat, a fever burned hotly in his weakened body. It was clear that he was dying, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. His dark brown eyes were clouded by the haze of the fever, and yet, they were also clear. He was at peace with himself, and even with Daine's death.

He hadn't spoken a word in weeks, but he said so much by simply squeezing his son's or daughter's hand. They knew he wasn't far from death. They had known that for some time.

In a moment, Numair's grip on Sarralyn's hand tightened, a last cough escaped his lips, and they both knew they'd lost him for good. They sat there for a while, studying their father's face, his gray streaked hair, and let their tears fall.

They knew he was better off in the Peaceful Realms, but it hurt so much for them to say goodbye. He was all they'd had in the way of parents since they were younger.

Death was always a hard thing, it was a lesson they'd learned long ago. But it was something to be born all the same. They had to deal with it. Numair Salmalín was no more…

* * *

_He woke to a clear blue sky, the sun shining in his face. He blinked his eyes, unsure what was going on. It hadn't been too long ago that he'd been ill in his bed, had it? Had he..? He stopped, trying to sit up._

Well, _he thought,_ this is certainly…interesting… _He looked around, wondering where he was. He'd established that he was in a house, in a bed, and it was very sunny outside._

_After a moment, the door opened, and someone very familiar entered. She wore a long russet colored hide skirt, and an embroidered shirt to match. Smokey brown hair fell around her face in curls, surrounding a pretty face with blue-gray eyes. Daine. She grinned when she saw that he was awake._

" _It took you long enough to wake, I was starting to wonder if it'd take you much longer," she said with a giggle._

" _Wait – what? How did you..? Daine?" He was more confused than shocked. Daine's grin grew wider, and she giggled again._

" _Yes, Numair?" He blinked, this couldn't be a dream, could it?_

" _What's going on?" He asked, "Is this a dream, or am I dead?"_

_Daine rolled her eyes, her grin still in place. "Why is it that mortals always seem to think that they're either dreaming when they're in the Divine Realms?" She asked herself with a laugh._

" _Actually, you are dead. But I brought you here. You can have the same choice I had…you can stay here, with me, or you can go to the Peaceful Realms. It's up to you, Numair." The look she gave him was pleading. She plainly wanted him to stay there with her. Knowing this, he made an overdramatic gesture, stroking his chin._

" _Hmm…I think…" He made a dramatic pause, a grin spreading over his face when he saw her alarm. "Of course I'll stay here, Daine. You know I will."_

_She squealed, practically skipped over to the bed and sat down. "Thank you, Numair."_

_It was then that Sarra and Weiryn made their appearance, the latter ducking his head to enter the room without getting his antlers caught in the doorframe._

" _Have you decided, dear?" Sarra asked Numair. He nodded, pulling Daine close. Sarra smiled slightly. "Then, you must do as Daine did – pick a name...Mithros has granted permission for you to become a minor god – the god of mages in Tyra and Tortall." Numair nodded again, thoughtfully, this time, taking in what she had said._

" _Daine, what do you think of Ariador?" Daine tilted her head slightly. "It's not up to me, Numair. Whatever you think is good is fine with me." He should have known that she'd say that. He smiled slightly._

" _Well, I like that name. Will that work?" He inquired, turning his gaze back to Sarra and Weiryn. Weiryn nodded. As soon as he had, Numair felt an energy course through him, as Daine had, years before. He could feel pure power flooding his veins. The feeling was electrifying, he felt stronger than he had in his entire life. It was a kind of power that he'd never felt before, not even when he was using his Gift._

_After a moment, the feeling faded, leaving but a pale shadow of its power behind. He felt entirely different, now. His gaze flicked down, to see the simple shirt and breeches that he'd been wearing had been transformed into a beautifully decorated black velvet tunic, a white silk shirt, and simple black breeches._

_He glanced back up at Daine, who was grinning at him. This was definitely going to be an interesting experience. The best part of it was that he had Daine back, for good._


End file.
